Vocaloid Meets PPGZ!
by PoweredButtercup10
Summary: Crossover with Vocaloids! Summary: The Seasonpuff Z's family company having their 520th and everyone are invited, including their most favorite group, Vocaloid! But with the Girls' terrible luck and Vocaloid what will the party end up like! And who is the new girl, Is she related to the mysterious hero that people are talking about recently? Bad at summaries, Please read XD!


**I do not own any of the Vocaloids, PPGZ, RRBZ, and RRDBZ( Owned by Enthriex)**

**Chap 1. Party Invitation**

**~ Sapporo, Vocaloid's Mansion~**

" LEN GET BACK HERE!" Yelled the angry Rin Kagamine, One of the infamous singing group, Vocaloid's member, Chasing another member, Len Kagamine angrily because she thought surely that he stole her beloved oranges

" WHY, I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR ORANGES!" Demanded Len angrily, Still running away from Rin, When he finished that sentences, Rin jumped on him making him fall to the ground and strangle his neck upward, choking him in the process

" LIAR, I have 5 oranges left in the refrigerator for snack, Now it's all gone!" Exclaimed Rin angrily, while still choking him, " If it's not you then who could it be, you're the only one who could have done it"

" Haven't you had revenge on me, All of my bananas are gone!" Said Len angrily, Thinking it's not an even fair that she's literally trying to kill him over an orange, even Len would like to do the same thing, but it will probably only result the same

" I didn't even know we had bananas" Replied Rin confused with Len signaling her to let go before he died because he's out of oxygen

" * Cough…cough* M-Me too with the oranges…Miku-nee, Do you know what happened to it…Miku-nee?" Said Len coughing because of Rin's strangling, confused. Finally, because he is out of clue, He asked another member, Miku Hatsune, who is currently sitting on a nearby sofa

" Eh, Your bananas and oranges, I saw Kaito onii-san just a few hours ago, walking away holding a box saying ' With this I can make a banana and orange ice cream'…Like that" Replied Miku simply while faking to be Kaito for jokes happily

" KAITO-NII!" Yelled Rin angrily heading towards Kaito's room to punch the hell out of him

" YOU'RE DEAD!" Yelled Len continuing Rin's, while cracking his arm

" Hihi, This place never changed, Doesn't it…Mel-chan…" Giggled Miku happily about this place, It's always a rowdy and fun place for the members…Members, Every time she thought of that word, She would take an old picture and thought about her first little sister, Melody and how she disappeared 7 years ago…

" Miku-chan, What are you looking at?" Asked Luka, who's wearing an apron and has just entered the room from the kitchen's door, Curious about what Miku's holding. Miku shocked, immediately put the picture back in hiding

" No-Nothing, Luka…What are you making…It stinks of scorched fish!" Exclaimed Miku while holding her nose tightly trying to keep the stench away

" It is, Do you want some Miku-chan?" Replied Luka happily, She thinks that the more burnt it is, the more delicious it becomes, which everyone denied, of course

" Don't bother" Said Miku putting a forced smile, If she puts that _thing _in her body, She might gets sicker than she currently is, she thought

" It has leeks~" Tempted Luka deviously while Miku took notice at the word of her beloved leeks, The most delicious thing in the world is what she would called them

" LEEKS, GIVE ME, I'll definitely eat any leek, Burnt to the ground or not!" Exclaimed Miku saying it like she is trying to eat every leek in the world, no matter what the condition is, she is fully determined

" Oh my, What a determination, Like me and this sake, Ah, the color, the taste" Said Meiko thinking about the beauty she thought sake had until Luka interrupted her with a cold judgment to her

" Your breath when you finally got drunk" Said Luka sarcastically while grinning causing Miku to hold her laughter with her hand and Meiko unhappy

" Ha…ha, Funny" Replied Meiko blankly while holding her anger, Finally drinking another round of Bitburger Beer happily. After a while, Something is seen crawling to the room with injuries around and a blue muffler to be seen

" M-Mei-chan…C-Call…An…Ambula-AHHH!" Said Kaito desperately all injured with a noticeable big bump, unfortunately, before he finished he sentence, he was stomped by the angriest fraternal twin around, Rin and Len

" Kaito-nii, Never take my oranges!" Said Rin angrily with an angry face to match, Threatening if he doesn't stop, She'll kill him next time

" And my bananas again!" Said Len with the same kind of threat, But everyone else in the room doubt that he can do it without Rin after he finished that sentence

" Hey, People in the room!" Said another member, Gumi happily entering the room holding a bunch of mail, mostly fan mails, of course

" Gumi-chan" Said Miku, noticing her friend coming in to the room

" So, Miku-chan, Nice job on performing the Party X Party o stage, Of course, len-kun and Rin-chan, and Meiko-san, Luka-san and Kaito…Um, Where's Kaito?" Congratulated Gumi truly happy about the new song Party X Party even if she's not in it, She noticed that Kaito isn't anywhere to be seem so she is confused

" A-Ambula-AHHH!" Again, Kaito was stomped by Rin and Len angrily

" Ignore his scream of pain" Said Rin with a fake happy face, her leg and Len's still on Kaito's back

" Okay then, By the way, here's the mail" Said Gumi, remembering her real purpose on coming up there, giving the mail to Miku

" Most of it are fan mails, But this looks official…From the SMS" Said Miku after flipping a few mails, noticing one that seems official and it's written ' From: SMS'

" SMS…Isn't that text-messaging in Indonesia?" Asked Len confused

" How do you know that, Len-kun?" Asked Miku back confused too, Indonesia is a rare language to be used in Japan unlike English after all

" Oh, Recently Indonesian Vocaloid fans used Vocaloid Editor to make our voice sing their song and I encountered it recently" Replied Len simply, It is true Vocaloid are getting more and more known and popular to the world, Especially with the help of the ' Help Me Find Miku contest' on Mikubook, Vocaloid are going global with that

" That is a very clever answer but that's not it, Miku-chan, You know right?" Said Gumi simply

" SMS is the trio company that basically ruled Japan, no, Maybe the whole world, Sayakaze Science Company, Mofubuki Fashion Company, and Sayukan Technology Company, They're technically can't be separated and has work together since Oedo time" Explained Miku fully detailed

" 500 YEARS AGO?!" Yelled the rest of the members that didn't know shocked ' To think there's still a company standing since 500 years ago'

" It is said their second daughter of the time while still 13, were one of the heroes who protected Oedo from the thing that seems like monster" Said Miku while reading the latest fashion magazine

" How did they died?" Asked Rin curiously while taking a bag of chip from the upper cabinet across the room

" According to legend, With a few other members, They sacrificed their own live to protect the city that's not even their hometown from an evil force, They died in the age of 24, A few year after all of them got married at the same day, It's really sad, Their children was only 4 that time" Explained Luka while looking at her laptop for full details on the subject

" You mean, They all have children in the same year they got married?!" Said Rin shocked she almost choked on her chips

" I know, It's a really weird coincidence, I heard after their parents' death, the children were all taken care by some friends who is also a member but didn't died, They took care of them until they reached the age where they can be discipline, After that, They disappeared without a trace" Said Luka again while eating her over burnt fish

" I wonder if the descendant of them still lives in Tokyo" Wondered Gumi curiously, Their family line keeps going and there's a fair chance that their descendants are alive and still living in Tokyo

" I would like to meet them, This Oedo Chaki Chaki Musume's descendant" Said Len getting interest while Rin thought that Len just want to see pretty girls

" You might, The invitation said ' You are specially invited to the 520th year anniversary party by our daughter, They are really big fans, We hope you can come, The party is held at Tokyo Special Hall, 30th June 2014 at 19.30 PM', It says" Said Miku after reading the letter out loud so even Kaito who's dying can hear it too

" 2 days, Huh?…Wait, But why do we get the chance to meet their descendants?" Asked Rin confused while pushing the sleeping and drunk Meiko away from her face

" Remember that accident in Tokyo that made the world panic, I heard it caused two different world to combine into one" Said Luka with a scary face, trying to scare the twins and it worked

" Eh, I-Is that even possible?!" Said Rin while trembling and hugging the also trembling Len

" Apparently, Seeing is believing, The rumor says the one who caused and saved it were 7 girls who were controlled by the Seven Deadly Sins" Said Luka who is currently reading a news about that incident while putting her empty dirty plate on the table in front of her

" These girls are possible descendants of the Oedo heroines" Continued Miku while eating Rin's chip that she coincidentally dropped on her because of Luka's prank before

" Well, Rumor said that they have secret identities, But only people on Tokyo and the other world knows, Isn't it getting interesting?" Grinned Luka creepily, not making the twins less trembling or better

" Speaking of interesting, The one who sent this mail when I took it was weird" Said Gumi confusedly while seating down and eating her favorite food, carrot

" Weird, How?" Asked Miku confusedly

" Well, I think it was a blonde girl, She was looking at out poster that's being put near this apartment…And somehow, She looks sad, When I asked her what's wrong…"

" _Ah…N-nothing, I-I'm just here to send this mail, Please excuse me…Miseru!" Said the blonde girl, panicking. She called out to her friend who was holding a broom and trying to decide what drink should she get, as she turned around she noticed Gumi standing there_

" _Cool, Gumi, She sounds just like Yamino-chan!" Said ' Miseru' excitedly like any fans would do if they meet a famous person. The blonde girl knew this is going to happen and used her plan B_

" _You can have beers!" Said the blonde girl hurryingly pulling Miseru's arm glove, Of course, The plan B is B for ' Beers'_

" _Let's go!" Said Miseru excitedly riding her broom and fly up to return to Tokyo since this is the last delivery, She looks like a witch or a wizard from Gumi's view, But she thought those are just fairy tales, so she's in denial_

" _W-Wait, Hey…Wow the technology today is amazing too…" Said Gumi impressed since that is the only logical explanation of how that could happen, That is since she doesn't know who or what Miseru truly is_

" Name, Did she mentioned her name, The blonde?!" Exclaimed Miku while holding both Gumi's shoulders tightly, causing the other members to take notice and confused, Miku never do this unless leeks are involved

" What's gotten you so high, But anyway, I'm sure there's something about her reminds me of Len, At first I thought she just like your genderbend, But her voice…Sounds…Familiar…" Said Gumi while thinking back on the girl's feature, " Her bangs looks like Len but her chest size is bigger than Miku even if she only looks 13 to 14"

" Maybe she's invited to this party too, She wore a pin just like this" Continued Gumi after another few thinking, Holding one of the pins that was put inside the letter

" What is that?" Asked Rin confused, Now not that scared

" It's the pass card, We wear it and we can get in" Explained Luka brief enough to understand and short enough to…Well short

" I see…I wonder what those daughters are doing right now…I'm just wondering a bit" Said Len while looking out of the window

**~ Tokyo, Tokyo Middle School, Special Class 3-A~**

" I see, Your 512th anniversary" Said Kaoru Matsubara, One of the Powerpuff Girls Z's member, Powered Buttercup, simply. The Seasonpuffs are having an anniversary party for their parents' company and are inviting them and the rest of the team to it. She's sure that it's going to be one hell of a disaster with her girlfriend, Momoko running about

" Congratulations" Said Shin Tokugou, One of the Rowdyruff Boys Z's member, Explosive Boomer, happily. He's currently taking care of the sleeping Miyako so no one will wake her up or they might die, Especially if they're normal people

" These three companies have been running together ever since Oedo Chaki Chaki Musume were born, it's technically a history!" Said Koyuki, One of the Seasonpuffs Girls Z's member, Heavy Blizzard, cutely and innocently, Mostly happy because her greatest idol of all time, Miku Hatsune and Gumi are going to be there, Even though she met someone who looks and sounds like her almost everyday( Mikuko Kitsune, Minako's adoptive older sister, A member of the Mystic Gloom Girls, Rocking Bass)

" Too bad our ancestors died when they were 24" Said Hiro Akatsu, The leader of the Rowdyruff Boys Z, Hard Brick, not considering anyone's feelings. He's just panicking of when Momoko got back from ' The Reaping' in Okito, She's going to be in a bad mood. Like it was fate, A Gate of Universe appeared next to him, Momoko's class seat, Not long after that 4 figures appeared from inside the portal

" Ah, Isn't killing people a blissful time~" Said Momoko Akatsutsumi, The leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z and also the vice leader of Okito Powerpunk girls Z, Currently as Reckless Bleach, Her Punk form. After a hard day of ' The Reaping', She was filled with blood of Okito's citizen and her spinning top with thorns all over it is holding a severed head that can cause un-experience people faint from shock

" Isn't it, Bleach-chan?" Said Brat, Her real name is Miyaki Goukitojo, One of the Okito Powerpunk Girls Z or also known as the Punk of Dissonant, another Dissonant Brat( The other being Minako Tokujigou), While hugging another member of the group, Brute, Real name is Koji Tsumara or the Punk of Destruction, another Destructive Brute( The other being Kasumi Baramatsu)'s arm. Slowly the leader of the group, Berserk, Real name is Motomi Akatsumi or the Punk of Death, Deadly Berserk approach Brat

" Brat…How do you speak so normally in front of Bleach, Teach me" Asked Berserk quietly so only Brat can hear. She has long wanted to speak normally to Momoko without trembling or shuddering herself because of the little crush she has on her( Though Momoko hasn't realize herself)

" Huh…It's how people normally talk, Right?" Answered Brat confusedly turning her head to Brute

" Don't ask me" Replied Brute simply changing herself back to her original form Koji Tsumara followed by the rest of the Okito Powerpunk Girls Z

" Kao-chan and sleeping Miyako-chan, I'm back~" Said Momoko so cheerfully, hugging Kaoru's neck, it was hard to believe she is the bloodthirsty merciless killer, the Punk of War. Also making Motomi slightly( Not) jealous of her

" Ah, Welcome back" Said Kaoru happily, petting Momoko's head. Somehow Momoko now acts like a kid begging for attention when she's around Kaoru

" ZZZ…" Snored Miyako quietly

" Thank goodness, She's in a good mood" Said Hiro Akatsu, The leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, Hard Brick in relieve that he won't have to do a lot, a lot, a lot of things just to make Momoko's anger cease

" Ah, Meldy and Miseru, Good job on delivering the mails, Thanks too" Said Koyuki happily thanking Miseru Kurisuti( Michelle Christy) and Meldy Kagamin, The leader and vice leader of the Mystic Shine Girls Z, Ringing Bell and Bouncing Bunny for their hard work. Since Miseru( A wizard) can use magic, Natsuko, the leader of the Seasonpuff Girls Z, Gentle Breeze, asked her to send the invitations all over Japan to make it more faster and easy to send

" You're welcome, Though Meldy is acting weird ever since we arrived and left Sapporo" Said Miseru with concerned staring at Meldy who is looking at the ground blankly. She then snapped her fingers and a big box appeared in front of her and land on her table

BRAK! " And…That is…" Said Momoko confusedly but she knows what that is in first glance, knowing Miseru's personality for a long time

" A full case of beers! Meldy allowed me, Weird though" Replied Miseru happily drinking one battle after another while the other just sighed hopelessly. Not long after, The blonde vampire twins, Mikoto Tenma, A member of the Supernatural Radiate Boys Z, Tarnished Bull and Lucy Tenma, A member of the Mystic Shine Girls Z, Rising Banana comes in the class yawning at the same time

" Heh, So there is some things that you are similar other than looks" Insulted Kasumi Baramatsu, The Mirror World's Destructive Brute( And the fourth strongest female in the world) in a complimenting one with a small grin. In her arms, eating a strawberry shortcake is her girlfriend, Reina Tsukino, A member of the Mysterious Punk Girls Z, Fiery Brisk( And the third strongest girl in the world) is grinning alongside her

" It's a sibling thing" Replied Lucy simply, heading to her seat

" I see…Fuck, I forgot to eat breakfast today!" Said Kasumi and Reina both at the same time, holding their stomach with a hungry face

" No, You guys are the same and you're not even related in any way" Exclaimed Mikoto simply

" It is a sign of a soul mates, The perfect couple!" Said Hina Hoshino, The leader of the Mysterious Puff Girls Z( And the strongest female in the world), Shining Blizz happily thinking about how romantic it is to find a perfect couple, no matter what their genders are

" Ah, Really…Meldy-chan, Are you feeling okay?" Said Mikoto worriedly, noticing Meldy has been quiet with the usual screaming and cursing, Leaving Lucy ( Reading Mikoto's though with her twin sense with Mikoto) stunned that Mikoto is genuinely being nice without any desire to get anything back at all

" Y-Yeah, Just a bit dizzy" Replied the cold-sweating Meldy with a forced smile while holding her head, Making Mikoto more worried and Lucy even more stunned she didn't move one bit

"…So when's the party?" Said Lucy, Wanting to change the air between them

" 2 days from now" Replied Sakase Sayukan, A member of the Seasonpuff Girls Z, Vigorous Bloom boringly. Even if it's true that her idols are coming to the party, She has to wear a DRESS that she HATES to death also that she HAS to go with Hito Mizune, A member of the Seasonruff Boys Z, Violent Blown being forced by her sister, Minami Sayukan

" Let's all find a dress, Except for Kao-chan, Please wear a guy's outfit…**or else!**" Threatened Momoko with a cute voice at the beginning then a sudden change to her most creepy voice that is enough to make Hina acknowledge her as a worthy battle partner

" Sure, sure" Sighed Kaoru tiredly, She knows that if she tries to neglect or refuse her, the best scenario is Momoko yelling at her for a whole 2 days, the worst scenario is Momoko is going to hurt her bad…Real bad

" And Hachimitsu!…" Said Reina and Miyaki at the same time excitedly, Noticing they being in sync, they slowly turn around to each other

" I like you more than Minako, Miyaki, I'll give you that much" Said Reina happily giving her a thumbs up of approval

" Thanks, The feelings' mutual" Replied Miyaki happily, Even though she has long been afraid of Reina beating her popularity as she is always wearing more irrational than her, She's not worry of Minako, The Mirror World's Dissonant Brat, because she is too dumb and she thinks her style is always last seasons

" You know, You can just get a dress without paying" Said Moriko Tsumiakadzu, The leader of the Powerpunk Girls Z, Raging Berserk sleepily due to her sickness called Narcolepsy, Everyone quickly went silent thinking she meant stealing them and giving her the stare

" Not stealing, We have a lot of rich people here after all" Said Moriko again while reading a book to make her less sleepy

"…Oh, I get where she's going" Sighed Kasumi hopelessly, Because she knows Moriko mostly meant her house, She may not look like it but she's a rich lady, the only daughter of the Baramatsu Company, And her mom gave her a lot of girly dresses that she never wore since she was 8, So Kasumi's closet is like a Free Clothes Sale

" This is going to be a long 2 days" She continued with a sigh thinking of what the disaster will be that day, Every time they do something together, it always end with a chaos

" And a long party, I hope it's not like the last one" Sighed Momoko tiredly remembering the time when she was still pretending to be a boy crazy, sweet toothed, otaku( PPGZ Episode 38)

" We ended up fighting about being mayor…or was it president" Said Kaoru with a straight face as she don't want to remember that day nor that she remembers it in the first place

" If we're not mistaken, We ended up fighting about being the leader" Said Moriko simply still reading the book, bored with the subject they're talking about as she is not interested in them

" Then, let's go play dress up until we drop!" Said Minako excitedly wanting to try all of Kasumi's dress ' Wow, Never thought I would think that or think that I would ever think of it'

" What about us?" Asked Hiro confusedly ' Why am I only speaking two or three times today?!'

" You finally speak the fuck up and that's what you say, Of course, Follow Nagisa and get a tux!" Ordered Momoko annoyingly, She doesn't really care if the boys are coming or not, but at least they have to look nice when they are

" You boys might pick something weird beyond compare and Nagisa is a former butler, furthermore he's a prince" She continued lazily, She hates giving orders that is unrelated to her own needs, She just wants to get this over with and get some romantic time with Kaoru

" Well, We did not go through lessons like sis though" Replied Nagisa Shirai emotionlessly, The leader of the Mysterious Ruff Boys Z, Complacent Blaine simply not even looking up from the book he is reading

" Who cares, And for all the boy leaders, Behave yourselves and watch your members, Got it?" Threatened Kaoru lazily while the leaders finally know why Momoko and Kaoru are so perfect with each other

" I heard those, Leaders" Said Kaoru with a creepy forced smile close to their faces

' Damn, I forgot she can read minds, curse Lucifer's power!' Thought Hiro angrily

" Like I said, I can hear you, You bricks for brain" Said Kaoru angrily preparing to punch him to the next life

" And why are we being ordered around by you girls again?" Said Rage, Real name is Dairei Roux Daiichi, The leader of the Rowdyrude Boys Z, Ramapging Rage straightforwardly while eating the cake, making Kaoru even more pissed off

" Ah, Rage is still wonderful~~" Praised Moriko heavily, She thought his calm and cold attitude is just wonderful, she just wants to-

" Okay, You redhead psycho stop daydreaming and do you have a problem, Roux?" Asked Momoko with the same fake smile that Hina always put on

( Hina: That is mean, My smile is not a fake…Right?; Nagisa:…Look, Bunnies; Hina: Yay, Bunnies~~)

" To think you married a woman like that Hiro…" Insulted Rage simply, Because no matter how you look at it, The only one who could like a girl like Momoko is someone with no heart or consideration like Kaoru, Motomi, Kasumi, etc. Someone like Hiro is out of the question( Hiro: I'M STRONG TOO YOU KNOW, JUST NOT HEARTLESS, DON'T CALL MOMOKO HEARTLESS EITHER! Me: Anyway…)

' Like you can speak, Rage, You married the leader of the most notorious group in the Mirror World' Thought Hiro hopelessly ' And he called me unfit for Momoko's husband'

" I hate being ignored, if you two got something to say, Say it before you completely displease me!" Yelled Momoko angrily making them tremble. What she hate the most than being ignored is someone displeasing her in anyway, Most people who did got either into the hospital or the afterlife

" Nothing!" Yelled Hiro and Rage loudly out of fear while the other leaders, Kuji Sakaze, The leader of the Seasonruff Boys Z, Revolving Blight is quietly playing a game; Nagisa is still reading the same book; Mikoto Kitsune, The leader of the Supernatural Radiate Boys Z has already graduated( So not here); Kizu Tekiza, The leader of the Seasonrude Boys Z isn't here yet; And Katana Kuroi, The leader of the Mysterious Rude Boys is listening obediently so Momoko isn't yelling at him

" Rage…Hmm" Said Moriko in disappointment, Suddenly she has a feeling that hasn't come in awhile, Her Future Sight power

" _Mojo, YOU RUINED MY DRESS, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU WITH MY PRIDE AS TH LEADER OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!"_

" _Momoko, It's just a dress"_

_" Unforgiveable, You displease me again, You should be grateful you're even alive until now, Precure Love Link!"  
_

_'"WRONG ANIME AGAIN, FURTHERMORE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FAIRY TO TRANSFORM TO A PRETTY CURE!"_

_" L-O-V-E!"_

_" SHE HAVE, YOU STOLE THEM, I'M POSITIVE, GIVE THEM BACK LATER...I want to try it too...I guess"_

_" Kaoru?!"_

" _That is Meldine's black particles, A few of it, Usually Hina-san said something for the punch lines!"_

" _Eh, Is this my fault?! I am sorry!"_

_" Look, Overflowing with love, Cure Heart! From me to you, My sweetheart!"_

_" That is...Another anime...Right?"_

" _Why the fuck do they have my white light?!"_

" _Better explain, Professor"_

" _Or we'll kill you!"_

" HAHAHA, I JUST SAW SOMETHING FUNNY!" Laughed Moriko loudly so out of place even those who weren't paying attention is currently looking at her

" Has she finally lost it, Kasumi?" Whispered Kasumi confusedly over their leader's weird behavior

" No, Tokujigou, I think she lost it a long time before" Replied Kasumi quietly, insulting her leader in the process

**Friday, June, 28****th**** 2014, 07 : 30 : 00  
60 Hours left till the party**

" I HEARD THAT, YOU IDIOTS!" Yelled Moriko angrily over her subordinates impolite behavior towards her

" Let's settle this the easy way, By Rock, Paper, Scissor!" Smirked Minako with a sure smile that she is going to win

" Pikapikarin, JANKEN PON!" They all yelled together ending with Kasumi and Minako releasing rock and Moriko releasing scissor

" Wrong anime!" Yelled Kaoru towards the way they started the rock, paper, scissors( For those who do not know, It's Smile Precure's Cure Peace's introduction)

" I lost…" Mumbled Moriko in disappointment

" FUCK, JUST END THE CHAPTER ALREADY!" Yelled Momoko angrily


End file.
